Social networking websites and applications enable users to send and receive content, such as comments (e.g., updates, announcements, and/or replies), digital photos, videos, audio files, web pages, news articles, and/or links thereto. Social networks strive to provide content to users without undue delays, which negatively impact the user experience. However, social networks typically share network resources with many other content providers. Due the vast amount of content transmitted across networks with limited network resources, network congestion can have a significant impact on content delivery and social networks face an ongoing challenge to provide timely content to users.